His Proposal
by KokoroBliss
Summary: When Hotaru Imai turns down a proposal of a lifetime, it's her bestfriend who literally freaks out. RxH with a slight NxM R&R TwoShot! -Complete-
1. Pending

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N : **So this is my 2nd Fic now and I hope you guys like it :D This is actually a TwoShot and the pairing is mainly RxH with a slight NxM :) Take note that the whole story is in Mikan's POV 'kay people :D

Enjoy :x ~

* * *

><p><strong>His Proposal<strong>

By KokoroBliss

**TwoShot ...**

Every girl dreams to have a perfect proposal.

When a guy intimately commits himself to the said woman with a nice and memorable atmosphere for both of them to cherish eternally. Where their love ones surrounds them get to witness their commitment for each other. Luckily for me I got a chance to see that.

"Hotaru Imai, I love you so much and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you accept the proposal I'm offering." Ruka-pyon pleaded while he was on his knees.

Those were the exact twenty-seven words Ruka-pyon use to propose to my bestfriend, Hotaru Imai.

But first, I'll give you a bit of a background.

It was Graduation day. The most awaited day for all rebellious students here in the academy. That particular day all the hardwork and efforts of all the students are finally paid off.

The setting of that day was an Autumn, where all the cherry blossoms trees' leaves turns into pink and mostly scattered on the ground. It was indeed a perfect setting.

Graduation came very early this year and I can help but to remember all my experiences with everyone here in the academy. One thing for sure none of us see it coming and that is the relationship developed by Hotaru and Ruka-pyon.

How the heck they ended up with together? If you ask me, I don't know either.

I guess they realize their feeling for each other when they were trying their hardest on making us, Natsume and I, together. Which actually work by the way.

Since then, they started to date each other when they reach 15 years of age. And an unexpected change happened to Hotaru. She started to become jealous and insecure when some random girl gets near to Ruka-pyon, and for your information, it was never pretty.

One time, one of Ruka-pyon's admirer whose a part on the 'Natsume-Ruka Fan Club' (Yes, that group is still active) got too close to him, just inches apart and the next thing you knew, she was set flying courtesy of Hotaru's infamous 'Baka Canon'.

But still there are some traits of Hotaru really improve for the better. She became a _bit _more affectionate and she started to smile more often. Which had a positive effect on me. She only shoots me ones or twice a week. That's a huge progress for me.

Now back where we left of;

We just accepted our diplomas and headed down the stage. Grampa wasn't there to accompany me. It turns out he was staying with our near relative due to his allergies, while Hotaru was accompanied by her mother. She needed help on carrying her medals. She is such a demon. And there was Ruka-pyon.

I felt really excited for them and I knew Hotaru would say.

"No."

All the witness's bodies stiffen even Ruka-pyon's.

"What do you mean 'NO'?" I practically shrieked. Is she out of her mind. "You heard me." she said casually. I can't believe what I am hearing. She really did say 'No'.

"Wh-at?" Ruka-pyon's words were shaky. Why wouldn't it be? He just got rejected by the girl of his dreams. An added bonus is that it happened on _public_.

Hotauru just walk away from the scene as if it didn't happen. "Hotaru!" I tried to catch up with her but failed. "Mikan, don't follow with me!" her words were hard and some portions of her hair was covering her face. Then I turned to Ruka-pyon. He looks more shock than I am. And I can easily read the expression on his face.

He felt betrayed. He felt used. He felt wasted.

Where did their love go?

"Umm.. Ruka-pyon." I really have no idea what to say. I never felt being rejected before.

"It's fine Mikan-chan." he said with a soft voice with his head tilted downward. I can tell he didn't want people to his face especially when he was surrounded by a lot of people..

Then he went out of sight.

I really felt bad for him. It was a perfect scene to propose. The sun was setting and the time was near for us to part ways. It could have been the best, most romantic proposal everyone in the academy could have been seen.

As people started to disappear, I felt alone. Usually after graduations, the academy offers a one last night stay before leaving the said place. I wasn't feeling the vibe of our graduation especially on what just happened.

I was planning to go with Hotaru at Sumire's farewell party but my bestfriend needed my help. I just can't slack of easily. What kind of friend will I turn out to be?

I need to go to a place where I could think. Since both of my closest friends are having troubles.

**(~*~)**

And there was I on the Sakura tree. I felt an urge to go there since that's the only place where I could think properly and clearly. Also where I can find a certain black cat.

"Oi Polka, What's with the face?" a familiar someone said from behind.

I found him.

"Natsume, we have a problem." I said as I faced him while ignoring what he just called me. "Imai rejected Ruka." he said casually. "Umm.. Yeah, How did you know?" I asked out of curiosity while I sat under _our_ Sakura tree. "I watched from afar" he said as he sat next to me as well.

"What are we going to do?" I said while I was hugging my knees. "I'm especially worried about Ruka-pyon. He seems crush."

"Hn"

"Natsume?"

"Hn" he said as he placed his hand to mine.

"Natsume!" I said with a fustrated tone. He can't just sit around and pretend nothing happened.

"What" I can see he's pretty annoyed as I am. "It's their problem Polka, we can't just butt in to there business." he said nonchalantly.

"I know but still we have to do something." I said while putting on my adorable face which of course, Natsume can't stand. I also tighten my grip to his hand hoping I could get more of his attention.

Eventually he gave up.

"Talk to Imai. Ask her what's wrong." he exclaimed. "That's a great idea!" I blurted out. The plan seems new to me. "You're such an idiot" he said as he flick my forehead. "Natsume!" I whined childishly.

He just gave of a chuckle and try to get on his way. "I'll try talking to Ruka." he said as he stood up.

"Don't try, just do it." I corrected him. There's no point of trying if you're not going to put an effort on doing it. He just smirked on my reaction and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodluck on Imai."

"Goodluck on Ruka-pyon."

This seems to be a plan.

**(~*~)**

"Hotaru! We need to talk." I said while I was banging her door ready to barge in her dorm. There was no response. Okay, now I'm pissed. I was about to kick the door out of its place when;

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Hotaru, you meanie!" I whined out of pain. It turns put she went to the convinience store and bought some crab food she kept eating this few days. I thought she was trying to hide from me.

"What do you want, Mikan." she said coldly as ever. "It's about what happened in the Graduation. Can you please tell me what happened back there?" I asked with a desperate tone. I really want to know what's on her mind.

Suddenly her mood changed. She sigh heavily and then she finally faced me.

"Let's go inside my dorm. I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So, Did you guys like it? I'll try posting the second part as soon as possible :)

Reviews anyone?

**K.B. ~**


	2. Accepted

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N : **So here's the second part of 'His Proposal' :D

Enjoy :x ~

* * *

><p><strong>His Proposal<strong>

By KokoroBliss

**TwoShot ...**

"I do love him." Hotaru said with a shy voice.

I can't help but to crack a smile. But wait, if she loves him, why didn't she accept his proposal?

"Well, If you do love him then why did you rejected him!" I said with a furious tone because all of this is just really bothering me by the second.

"Mikan, you just don't get it. We've been dating for four years now and a sudden proposal is just... " I cut her off. "New?" I tried finishing her sentence. She just nodded as a response.

"Mikan we're still in high school (Well not anymore since we just graduated), practically teenagers and starting a new chapter in our lives and this proposal bunny boy just offered me is really surprising. This really made me think. I don't want to stumble over some stupid mistake I did." she exclaimed.

Now I understand.

I never knew Hotaru would be this sensitive. She's really conscious about her future and probably taking things slow with Ruka-pyon.

"But Hotaru, you think Ruka-pyon didn't put a lot of thinking about his proposal. Of course, he put a lot of thought about it and obviously he's really serious about it." I explained Hotaru the whole concept. Ruka-pyon is not the type of person who would go on to an idea if he's not really committed to.

I remember the time when Ruka-pyon gave up on me. It wasn't because of Natsume liking me, its because of Hotaru. He fell head over heels for. A change in Ruka-pyon that I haven't seen in years.

"Also Ruka-pyon is not the type of person who would betray you." I also added. Knowing Ruka-pyon, he wouldn't do such a thing. "I'm sure Ruka-pyon is feeling unease right now."

She sighed heavily and showed a face of relief.

"Then what do you want me to do." she said probably she's pretty convince. "Accept Ruka-pyon's proposal. I bet it's not too late" I said as I gallop on the way to the door when,

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Hotaru, what was that for!" I winced in pain. "Idiot, I just can't barge in to bunny boy's dorm and make me accept his proposal. It would ruin my image." she said coldly. _Man, she's selfish_. I was about to make an argument about it when we heard an unfamiliar sound judging from this scenario.

A huge spotlight was aimed on Hotaru's sliding door trying to get our attention. As we turn our way to the balcony, you wouldn't believe what scene is in store for us enough for Hotaru to crack a grin.

There was confetti flying all over the place. There were some many random animals with some weird costumes worn. All our friends, teachers, and past teachers were all gathered outside.

The biggest surprise was Ruka-pyon.

Ruka-pyon was wearing one of those bunny costumes he used to wear when we were like 10. I can't hold my laughter anymore since its pretty weird seeing a 20 year old grown guy wearing outrageous bunny costume through a balcony. An added bonus was Natsume wearing a Neko costume (I guess Ruka-pyon needed some a help).

We hurriedly headed downstairs to question Ruka-pyon's madness.

I can see Ruka-pyon's really embarassed judging from the looks on his face. I went next to Natsume in order for Hotaru to sincerely confront Ruka-pyon, and also to tease Natsume's appearance of course.

"What is all of these, Nogi?" Hotaru asked with a cold tone. Wait! Obviously he's going to propose again and definitely, Hotaru's going to accept his offer. I did my best to signal Hotaru but all she did was threw her deadliest glares at me. I guess she wants to Ruka-pyon to get embarass all over again.

"I think all of these would change your mind." he said in a shy tone still trying to avoid Hotaru's gaze. Probably Hotaru _already_ took a lot on photos and sell it in the internet or elsewhere.

"Hotaru, I don't care if you said no earlier. I won't stop until you accept my proposal." Ruka-pyon retorted. See! Ruka-pyon is not the type of person who easily gives up. He would sincerely fight on till he pleased Hotaru.

Hotaru just gave a quick grin on her face then suddenly, out of nowhere, their lips met. To be honest, I don't find it romantic, really. Hotaru, she's a twisted witch. Fooling Ruka-pyon and all. That's just... bad.

For a couple of seconds, they broke their kiss. "So, is that a 'yes'?" Ruka-pyon asked with hopes filled his eyes. Out of the sudden, Hotaru grin.

"Fine" she said casually with her arms crossing her chest. "As long as I get to sell all your embarrassing photos, especially this on your wearing." she said as tugged his left bunny ear.

Ruka-pyon's face looks flushed.

"Fine" he sigh in defeat. He suddenly claimed Hotaru's lips giving her a shock attack. "And I get to spend the rest of my life with yo-"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Don't get too cheesy, Nogi. Save it on our honeymoon." she said with a small smile plastered on her face. Ruka-pyon easily recovered from her shots and held Hotaru's hand.

"We better finish packing"

**(~*~)**

"I'm so happy for both of them!" I said with glee. "Idiot, your too happy." Natsume said casually while we were on our way to my dorm to finish packing. I gave him a quick glare as I asked something due to curiosity.

"But Natsume, I got a feeling that Ruka-pyon only wore that bunny costume only because you said so?" I said with a teasing smile. He only chuckled on my reaction. "You guess it right Polka. Who knew you were that smart." he said with a smirk on his handsome face.

I can't help but slightly punched his arm. "But it work though, thanks for helping Ruka-pyon." I said as I clinged to his arm.

"Hn"

"You know, I suddenly got a weird feeling that you were also going to propose to me." I gave him a slightly tease him not that I'm asking for it. Then out of nowhere, a small gift present fell from Natsume's hand.

"Natsume, you drop so-" I was cut off when I open the box, a small golden ring with some crimson stones was place inside.

"Natsume! You were going to pro-"

"Idiot" he cut me off due to my surprise.

"I was also going to do it when Ruka got rejected. So don't flatter yourself too much." he said nonchalantly as he came inside my dorm leaving me dumbfounded.

I can't help but to giggle on his reaction.

Stubborn aren't we?

**~ E N D ~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Wah! I finally finished it :D I hope the ending wasn't too short and cheesy / corny for you guys D: I just ran out of ideas :)) But I got a weird feeling bugging me that it would be better if I turned this into a OneShot, don't you think? ._. Anyways, I hope you guys like it :D

Thanks for Reading :D

Reviews People!

**K.B. ~**


End file.
